Vermelho
by Infelix
Summary: Bellatrix gostava de vermelho. AU.


**N/A:** AU, BellatrixRodolphus, prompt dado pela Miss RSS: Bella e Rodolphus como Sr. e Sra. Smith.

* * *

**Vermelho**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Bellatrix gostava de vermelho. Era com batom vermelho que pintava os lábios e era com vermelho que coloria as unhas. Também era com vermelho que trabalhava... Dependendo do dia, esse vermelho podia ser tão vivo quanto o seu batom e esmalte, mas ele também podia ser mais escuro.

Ela gostava de ficar por perto, correr o risco, para conseguir ver o vermelho que pintava o que estivesse por perto quando seu trabalho estava feito: roupas, paredes, pele... Era perigoso, claro, e a maioria dos outros profissionais da área preferia ficar longe, onde a única coisa vermelha que poderiam ver era o pequeno ponto brilhante de suas pistolas, mas ela não, ela gostava demais de vermelho para se contentar com um pontinho trêmulo, como se contentaria um gatinho querendo brincar.

**...**

Rabastan dizia que ele era cauteloso demais, mas ninguém deveria levar um conselho de Rabastan a sério. Seu irmão era louco, ousado, e não pensaria duas vezes antes de terminar com alguém usando até mesmo uma faca sem fio – "É mais divertido," ele diria -, mas ele não.

Rodolphus era cuidadoso. Seu trabalho consistia em ficar longe, apontando um rifle para a cabeça dos outros e acertando em cheio assim que conseguia o alvo correto, marcado pelo ponto vermelho da mira. Ele gostava das coisas assim. Manter-se afastado era o melhor a fazer: era seguro, tanto física quanto psicologicamente. Você não se sujava de sangue e não se envolvia. Era simples.

**...**

Apesar de gostar de uma certa extravagância na hora de colocar os planos em ação, Bellatrix era cuidadosa, ao seu jeito. Ninguém a reconhecia até a hora que quisesse ser reconhecida e ela conseguia, de certa forma, esconder a sua loucura, como os outros chamavam, sempre que precisava. Se não fosse assim, não teria chegado aonde estava.

Quando conheceu aquele homem de sorriso contido e olhos que se expressavam quase que demais, ela soube que ele não percebera quem ou o que ela era. Aquilo era bom. Percebeu também, com ele, seu gosto por vermelho podia ser suprido... O homem tinha a pele tão, tão pálida – lembrava-a de seu priminho, Regulus – que uma passada de suas unhas vermelhas era suficiente para deixar um belo rastro avermelhado nela. Era tão bonito quanto ver o vermelho do seu trabalho.

**...**

Bellatrix, apesar de quieta a primeira vista, era bem diferente dele. Tinha uma risada espalhafatosa e falava sempre jogando a cabeça para os lados, mexendo nos cabelos escuros e se pendurando nele. Era aquilo que ele evitava em trabalhos, mas, qual era o problema naquela hora? Ele não estava trabalhando mesmo, logo poderia ter ali tudo do que se abstinha quando tinha uma arma na mão.

**...**

Rodolphus. Até o nome dele aludia à cor vermelha, em sua cabeça. O "lobo famoso". Quem não se lembraria da velha historinha da Chapeuzinho Vermelho ao ouvir aquilo? Ela se lembrava e aquilo era suficiente.

Era um pouco irônico, ela pensava, que ele tivesse um nome tão ameaçador enquanto era ela quem servia de lobo para outras pessoas, que caçava os outros tal qual um lobo caça sua presa nas florestas. Ele estava mais para um cordeirinho indefeso quando estava ao seu lado.

**...**

Apesar de toda extravagância de Bellatrix, ele não podia pensar em como era estranho ficar perto de alguém cujo pescoço ele poderia quebrar em uma questão de segundos – apesar de trabalhar mais como atirador, o homem se gabava de saber quebrar um pescoço muito rapidamente, algo eficiente quando imprevistos aconteciam – ou como era diferente ficar perto de uma pessoa que não queria, e nem poderia, matá-lo. Era uma sensação boa, para falar bem a verdade.

Fora realmente uma bela de uma surpresa quando se viu com seu alvo apontado para a cabeça dessa mesma pessoa.

**...**

Bellatrix gostava de vermelho. E a primeira coisa que se passou por sua cabeça ao ver aquele pontinho vermelho tremeluzir em seu peito, antes de sumir – devia estar no meio de sua testa agora -, fora o quão bonita a cor era.

**...**

Ela o deixou com as costas decoradas com longos arranhões avermelhados, muito mais numerosos e doloridos do que das outras vezes, naquela noite. Mas, ainda assim, o poupou de suas facas – seu irmão não faria isso, a tentação era muito grande -, sussurrando algo, seus lábios vermelhos colados em seu ouvido, sobre como eles eram bom em se esconderem.

Se haviam se escondido um do outro até agora, não duvidava que conseguiriam o fazer por mais algum tempo.


End file.
